


temptation

by The_Arkadian



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Angst Drabble Meme; Red_Mercutio requested "temptation" and Mercutio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercutioLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercutioLives/gifts).



He stares down at me, and all I can think is: “It would be so easy.”

He has no idea how I've watched him so often. He sees only what he expects to see; the friend, the laughing clown; the life of the party, the voice that says “Why not?” when others say “Do not.” Lines are there to be crossed and I have crossed so many of them.

He doesn't know that this has been one line I have never crossed; he doesn't know how often I've dreamed of crossing it. He doesn't know the line even exists.

He doesn't know of the long nights when I've lain awake thinking of him even as his thoughts were on others. Fickle their affections; fleeting their presence in his life – and yet he moons after them, lovesick puppy that he is, and never sees my own eyes following him. Am I not faithful too? Do I not follow you more constantly than any dog? Will you not cast to me one crumb, some small morsel of consolation that I am more to you than one friend amongst many?

But no, why should he? I, who hide myself behind so many masks; what have I earned of his affection but a bemused smile and the hand of friendship?

And yet even though I know I should be content with that, still I long for more. My bitterness shows its hand in cruel jibes and teasing words that cut. And yet though he looks at me with wounded eyes, still he comes back for more, his eyes still smile on me even through his confusion. When I weep with frustration his is the hand that lifts me up again; should my feet falter, but one word and my heart is lightened again.

I look up into his eyes again now and see only sorrow, and it pains me that I am the cause of it. It pains me more that I allowed fear to dissuade me of proving my faith to him beyond mere friendship. The tears that fall onto my face I could weep for myself, and my heart aches to know that I will never look upon his fair visage again.

There remains yet but one chance; one fleeting temptation. 

I take it.

As my lips press to his, I think only: _If only._

Ah, Romeo, who will kiss you now I am gone?

**Author's Note:**

>  **Angst Drabble Prompts:**  
>  **Crazy** : I will write a drabble about my character losing it. (Specify a reason if you wish.)  
>  **Death** : I will write a drabble about my character contemplating death.  
>  **Enemy** : I will write a drabble about my character facing an enemy.  
>  **Forbidden** : I will write a drabble about my character longing for something they can never have.  
>  **Loneliness** : I will write a drabble about my character feeling lonely.  
>  **Poison** : I will write a drabble about my character infected by poison (be it psychically or mentally).  
>  **Rage** : I will write a drabble about my character giving in to vicious anger.  
>  **Temptation** : I will write a drabble about my character giving in to a temptation they should stay away from. (You may specify.)


End file.
